LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld
'LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis On Battleworld 'is an action-adventure crossover video game. Story TBA Characters 'Story Characters 'Marvel Universe' #A-Bomb ##Rick Jones #Abomination ##Abomination (Classic) ##Abomination (Ultimate) #Absorbing Man #Adam Warlock ##Adam Warlock (Classic) ##Adam Warlock (Guardians of the Galaxy) ##Adam Warlock (Secret Wars) ##Adam Warlock (Infinity War) ##Adam Warlock (1990s) #Aldrich Killian #Aleta Ogord ##Aleta Ogord (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Alex Wilder #American Chavez #American Dream (Queen Elsa) #American Dream (Shannon Carter) #Ant-Man ##Ant-Man (Classic) ##Ant-Man (Fantastic Four) ##Ant-Man (All-New Marvel NOW!) ##Ant-Man (Ultimate) ##Ant-Man (All-New, All-Different Marvel) ##Ant-Man (MC2) #Arnim Zola #Ayesha ##Ayesha (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Baron von Strucker #Baron Zemo #Bastion #Batroc the Leaper #Beast ##Beast (Earth-311) ##Beast (Movie) ##Beast (Ultimate) #Beetle (Abner Jenkins) #Beta Ray Bill #Bishop ##Bishop (Ultimate) #Black Bolt ##Black Bolt (MCU) ##Black Bolt (Ultimate) #Black Cat ##Black Cat (Ultimate) ##Black Cat (Classic) #Black Knight (Dane Whitman) #Black Panther ##Black Panther (Captain America: Civil War) ##Black Panther (Classic) ##Black Panther (Ultimate) #Black Widow ##Black Widow (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Black Widow (Captain America: Civil War) ##Black Widow (Classic) ##Black Widow (Original) ##Black Widow (Ultimate Marvel) #Blacklight #Blade ##Blade (Classic) #Blastaar #Blue Marvel #Bullseye ##Bullseye (Ultimate) #Cable ##Cable (Ultimate) #Captain America ##Captain America (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Captain America (Civilian) ##Captain America (Golden Age) ##Captain America (Gym) ##Captain America (Marvel's Avengers) ##Captain America (Original) ##Captain America (Pilot) ##Captain America (Scuba Suit) ##Captain America (Secret Empire) ##Captain America (Silver Age) ##Captain America (Space Suit) ##Captain America (Wild West) ##Cap-Wolf ##Captain America (Ultimate) ##Captain America (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Captain America (Roberta Mendez) #Captain Assyria #Captain Avalon #Captain Britain ##Captain Britain (Classic) #Captain Corbett #Captain Marvel ##Binary ##Ms. Marvel (Classic) ##Ms. Marvel (Modern) ##Warbird ##Captain Carol Danvers #Carnage ##Carnage (Ultimate) #Chameleon #Charlie-27 ##Charlie-27 (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Chase Stein #Chipmunk Hunk #Chthon #Clea #Cloak #Colossus ##Colossus (Deadpool 2016 film) ##Colossus (X-Force) ##Colossus (Classic) #Cosmo the Space-Dog #Crossbones (Classic) ##Crossbones (Captain America: Civil War) #Crystal ##Crystal (Age of Apocalypse) ##Crystal (All-New Inhumans) ##Crystal (MCU) ##Crystal (Ultimate) #Cyclops ##Cyclops (Astonishing) ##Cyclops (Ultimate) ##Cyclops ('92) ##Cyclops (Classic) #Dagger #Daredevil ##Daredevil (Earth X) ##Daredevil (Netflix series) ##Daredevil (Original) ##Daredevil Noir #Darkhawk #Daveroth #Deadeye (Clint Barton) #Deadpool #Deathlok ##Deathlok (Classic) #Diamondblack #Doctor Doom #Doctor Druid #Doctor Octopus ##Doctor Octopus (Movie) ##Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) ##Superior Spider-Man #Doctor Strange #Doctor Voodoo #Dormammu #Drax the Destroyer #Echo #Ego ##Ego (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2) #Electro ##Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) ##Electro (Marvel 2099) ##Electro (Ultimate) #Elektra ##Elektra Noir ##Elektra (Netflix) #Emma Frost ##White Queen #Enchantress #Executioner #Falcon ##Captain America (Sam Wilson) ##Falcon (Captain America: Civil War) ##Falcon (Classic) ##Falcon (Original) ##Falcon (Ultimate) #Firestar #Forge #Galactus ##Lifebringer Galactus #Gambit #Gamora ##Gamora (Classic) ##Gamora (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Gauntlet #Genis-Vell ##Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) #Gertrude Yorks #Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) ##Ghost Rider (Original) #Goblin 2099 #Goliath (Bill Foster) #Googam #Gorgilla #Gorgon #Green Goblin ##Green Goblin (Ultimate) ##Norman Osborn #Green Thing #Greenskyn Smashtroll #Groot ##Baby Groot ##Groot (Ravager) ##King Groot #Hammerhead ##Hammerhead Noir #Hank Pym ##Ant-Man (Earth-X) ##Ant-Man (Original) ##Giant-Man ##Giant-Man (Earth-X) ##Goliath (Hank Pym) ##Goliath (Earth-X) ##Space Punisher (Earth-12091) ##Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ##Wasp (Hank Pym) #Havok ##Havok (Ultimate) #Hawkeye ##Hawkeye (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Hawkeye (Classic) ##Hawkeye (Ultimate) ##Goliath (Clint Barton) ##Hawkeye (All-New, All-Different Marvel) #Heimdall ##Heimdall (Classic) #Hela #Hercules #Hobgoblin ##Hobgoblin 2099 #Horus #Hulk ##Bruce Banner ##Hulk (Marvel 2099) ##Hulk (Ragnarok) ##Hulk (Classic) ##Hulk (Ultimate) #Hulk (Amadeus Cho) #Hulkbuster #Hulking #Human Torch ##Human Torch (All-New Marvel Now) ##Human Torch (All-New, All-Different Marvel) ##Human Torch (Classic) ##Human Torch (Earth-121698) ##Human Torch (Heroes Reborn) ##Human Torch (Heroes Return) ##Human Torch (House of M) ##Human Torch (Marvel NOW!) ##Human Torch (MC2) ##Human Torch (Negative Zone) ##Human Torch (Onslaught) ##Human Torch (Red Costume) ##Human Torch (Ultimate) ##Invisible Boy #Hyperion #Iceman ##Iceman (Age of Apocalypse) ##Iceman (Classic) ##Iceman (Ultimate) #Immortus #Inferno (Dante Pertuz) #Invisible Woman ##Invisible Woman (Future Foundation) ##Lady Donna ##Malice ##Invisible Woman (Ultimate) #Iron Fist ##Iron Fist (Netflix) #Iron Lad #Iron Man (Extremis Armor) ##Iron Man (Classic) ##Iron Man (Earth-X) ##Iron Man (Forever Yesterday) ##Iron Man (Gold Armor) ##Iron Man (Mark L) ##Iron Man (MK1) ##Iron Man (MK2) ##Iron Man (MK3) ##Iron Man (MK5) ##Iron Man (MK6) ##Iron Man (MK17 - Heartbreaker) ##Iron Man (MK25) ##Iron Man (MK33 - Silver Centurion) ##Iron Man (MK38) ##Iron Man (MK40) ##Iron Man (MK42) ##Iron Man (MK43) ##Iron Man (MK45) ##Iron Man (MK46) ##Iron Man (MK47) ##Iron Man (Original) ##Iron Man (Prime Armor) ##Iron Man (Scuba Suit) ##Iron Man (Silver Centurion) ##Iron Man (Space Suit) ##Iron Man (Ultimate) ##Iron Man (Wild West) ##Iron Man 2020 ##Superior Iron Man #Iron Monger #Jean Grey ##Dark Phoenix ##Jean Grey (1990s) ##Phoenix #Jewel ##Jessica Jones #Juggernaut #Justice #Kang the Conqueror #Karnak #Karolina Dean #Kid Colt #Kid Kaiju (Kei Kawade) #Killmonger #Kingpin #Klaw ##Ulysses Klaw #Koi Boi #Korvac #Kraven the Hunter ##Kraven the Hunter (Ultimate) #Krugarr ##Krugarr (Guardians of the Galaxy) #Lionheart #Lizard ##Dr. Curt Connors ##Lizard (Earth-120703) #Lockheed #Lockjaw #Luke Cage ##Luke Cage (Netflix series) ##Luke Cage (Power Man) ##Luke Cage Noir #Maestro #Mainframe (Guardians of the Galaxy) ##Mainframe (MC2) #Major Victory #Malekith the Accused ##Malekith the Accused (Classic) #Mandarin (Trevor Slattery) ##Mandarin (Classic) #Mangog #Mantis #Man-Ape #Man-Thing #Martinex ##Martinex (Guardians of the Galaxy) #Maximus #Medusa #Melter #Misty Knight #M.O.D.O.K #Mockingbird ##Agent Bobbi Morse #Molly Hayes #Moon Knight #Monstro #Moomba #Morbius, the Living Vampire #Mordo ##Baron Mordo (Classic) #Mr. Fantastic ##Mr. Fantastic (Future Foundation) #Mr. Hyde ##Cal Johnson #Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) #Ms. Marvel (Princess Sofia Khan) #Mysterio #N'Tomo #Namor, The Sub-Mariner #Namorita #Nebula #Nick Fury ##Nick Fury (Classic) ##Nick Fury (Howling Commandos) ##Nick Fury (Ultimate) #Nico Minoru #Nightcrawler #Nikki #Nova ##Nova (Earth-9105) #Pagan #Phantom Rider #Polaris #Psylocke #Punisher ##Punisher (Marvel 2099) ##Punisher (Netflix) #Pyro #Quicksilver ##Quicksilver (Classic) ##Quicksilver (Ultimate) ##Quicksilver (All-New All-Different Marvel) #Quogg #Radioactive Man #Ravonna Renslayer #Red Hulk ##General Ross #Red King #Red Skull #Rhino ##Rhino (Earth-120703) ##Rhino (Ultimate) #Rocket Raccoon ##Rocket Raccoon (Classic) #Rommbu #Ronan the Accuser ##Ronan the Accuser (Classic) #Sabreclaw #Sabretooth ##Sabretooth (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) #Sandman ##Sandman (Marvel 1602) ##Sandman (MC2) ##Sandman (Movie) ##Sandman (Ultimate) ##Sandwoman (Marvel 2099) #Scarlet Spider ##Ben Reilly (Sensational Spider-Man) #Scarlet Witch ##Scarlet Witch (Age of Apocalypse) ##Scarlet Witch (All-New All-Different Marvel) ##Scarlet Witch (Age of Ultron) ##Scarlet Witch (Captain America: Civil War) ##Scarlet Witch (Marvel Now) ##Scarlet Witch (Ultimate) #Scorpion ##Scorpion 2099 ##Spider-Man (Dark Avengers) ##Venom (Thunderbolts) #Sentry #Shadowcat ##Shadowcat (Age of Apocalypse) ##Ariel ##Spirte ##Star-Lady #She-Hulk ##She-Hulk (A-Force) ##She-Hulk (Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.) ##She-Hulk (Earth-X) ##She-Hulk (Fantastic Four) ##She-Hulk (Future Foundation) ##She-Hulk (Marvel NOW!) ##She-Hulk (Original) ##She-Hulk (Ultimate) #Shocker #Shuri #Silk #Silver Surfer #Sin #Skaar #Slingshot #Spectrum ##Sceptre (Forever Yesterday) #Spider-Girl ##Spider-Girl (MC2) ##Gwen Stacy #Spider-Gwen ##Gwen Stacy #Spider-Ham #Spider-Jake #Spider-Kim #Spider-Man ##Old Man Spider ##Peter Parker ##Spider-Man (All-New, All-Different Marvel) ##Spider-Man (Big Time) ##Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) ##Spider-Man (Classic) ##Spider-Man (Earth-120703) ##Spider-Man (Earth-X) ##Spider-Man (Forever Yesterday) ##Spider-Man (Future Foundation) ##Spider-Man (Homemade) ##Spider-Man (Iron-Spider) ##Spider-Man (Marvel 2099) ##Spider-Man (Symbiote) ##Spider-Man (Ultimate) #Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) #Spider-Man Noir #Spider-Monkey #Spider-Pacifica #Spider-Phin (MCU) ##Iron Spider (Spider-Phin; MCU) #Spider-UK #Spider-Woman ##Agent Drew (House of M) ##Spider-Woman (Marvel Now) ##Spider-Woman (Original) ##Spider-Woman (Ultimate) ##Hydra (Earth-X) ##Spider-Woman 2020 #Sporr #Star-Lord ##Star-Lord (Classic) #Starhawk ##Stakar Ogord (Guardians of the Galaxy 2) #Starlet Witch (Age of Ultron) #Steel Serpant #Stingray #Storm ##Storm (Forever Yesterday) ##Storm (Ultimate) #Super Adaptoid #Surfur #Taserface ##Taserface (Classic) #Taskmaster #The Ancient One ##The Ancient One (Classic) #The Collector #Thanos #Thing ##Thing (Future Foundation) ##Thing (Classic) ##Thing (Ultimate) #Thor (Marvel's Avengers) ##Thor (Avengers: Infinity War) ##Thor (Avengers: Age of Ultron) ##Thor (Classic) ##Thor (Earth-X) ##Thor (Ultimate) ##Thor (Thor: Ragnarok) #Thor Girl ##Jane Foster #Throg #Thundra #Tiger Shark #Tigra #Titania #Titanium Man #Trickshot #Triton #Two-Gun Kid #Uatu the Watcher #Ultron (Classic) ##Ultron (Mark 1) ##Ultron (Prime) ##Ultron (Ulitmate) ##Ultron (Age of Ultron) #Ulvar #Union Jack #Valkyrie ##Valkyrie (Thor: Ragnarok) #Vandoom's Monster #Venom ##Anti-Venom ##Venom (Marvel 2099) #Viper #Vision ##Vision (Classic) #Vormund #Vulture ##Vulture (Spider-Man 1990s) ##Vulture (Spider-Man: Homecoming) ##Vulture (Classic) ##Vulture 2099 #War Machine ##War Machine (Captain America: Civil War) ##War Machine (Classic) ##War Machine (Ultimate) #Warbird #Wasp ##Wasp (Classic) ##Wasp (Ant-Man and Wasp) ##Wasp (Hope van Dyne) #Whirlwind #White Tiger (Ava Ayala) #Wiccan #Wizard #Wolverine ##Wolverine (Astonishing) ##Wolverine (Classic) ##Wolverine (Earth-10005) ##Wolverine (Earth-X) ##Wolverine (Old Man Logan) ##Wolverine (Original) #Wonder Man ##Wonder Man (Classic) #Wong #X-23 ##Wolverine (X-23) #Yellowjacket ##Darren Cross #Yondu ##Yondu (Classic) #Zetora 'DC Universe' #Agent Liberty #Alfred Pennyworth #Amazo #Ambush Bug #Amor Sur ##Amor Sur (Green Lantern) #Animal Man #Aquagirl ##Aquagirl (New 52) #Aqualad #Aquaman ##Aquaman (Justice League Movie) ##Aquaman (New 52) ##Aquaman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Aquaman (Classic) ##Aquaman (Post-Crisis) #Ares #Artemis #Atom (Ray Palmer) ##Atom (New 52) #Atomic Skull #Bane #Batgirl ##Batgirl (1966 Batman) ##Batgirl (Arkham Series) ##Batgirl (New 52) ##Batgirl (Pre Crisis) #Batgirl (Mabel Pines) #Batman ##Batman (Justice League Movie) ##Batman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) ##Batman (New 52) ##Batman (Burton films) ##Batman (Black Suit) #Beast Boy #Bizarro #Black Adam #Black Beetle #Black Canary #Black Spider #Blockbuster #Blue Beetle (Dan Garret) #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) #Booster Gold #Brainiac ##Brainiac (Earth One) #Brainiac 5 #Breach #Bulleteer #Bumblebee #Captain Atom #Captain Boomerang #Captain Cold #Captain Marvel, Jr. #Catwoman ##Catwoman (Earth Two) #Cheetah #Cheshire #Cheshire #Clayface #Comissioner James Gordon #Cosmic Boy #Creeper #Crimson Avenger #Cyborg ##Cyborg (Justice League Movie) ##Cyborg (Teen Titans) ##Cyborg (Classic) #Darkseid #Deadshot ##Deadshot (Suicide Squad Movie) #Deathstroke #Despero #Doctor Fate #Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) #Doomsday #Donna Troy #El Diablo #Elongated Man #Emerald Empress #Enchantress (June Moone) #Firefly #Firehawk #Firestorm #Flamebird #Flash (Barry Allen) ##Flash (New 52) ##Flash (Classic) ##Flash (Justice League Movie) #Green Arrow ##Arrow (CW Network) #Green Lantern (Guy Gardiner) #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ##Green Lantern (New 52) ##Parallax ##Spectre (Hal Jordan) ##Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan) #Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) #Green Lantern (John Stewart) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Green Lantern (Simon Baz) #Gunfire #Gypsy #Halo #Harley Quinn ##Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad movie) ##Harley Quinn (Classic) #Hawkgirl #Hawkman (Kator Hall) #Heatwave #Icicle Jr. #Impulse #Joker #Joto #Judemaster #Katana #Kid Flash #Killer Croc #Killer Moth #Kilowog ##Kilowog (Green Lantern 2011) #King Shark #Klarion the Witch Boy #Krona #Lady Quark #Lagoon Boy #Lex Luthor #Lightning Lad #Lobo #Major Disaster #Martian Manhunter #Mary Marvel #Metallo #Metamorpho #Mirror Master #Miss Martian #Mr. Freeze #Mr. Mxyzptlk #Nightwing ##Robin (Earth One) ##Robin (Earth Two) ##Nightwing (New 52) ##Nightwing (Classic) #Nightwing (Connie Maheswaran) #Northwind #Olympian #Owlwoman #Penguin #Phantom Stranger #Pied Piper ##Pied Piper (CW's The Flash) #Plasmus #Plastic Man #Power Girl ##Power Girl (Earth Two) ##Power Girl (New 52) #Professor Zoom ##Professor Zoon (Arrowverse) #Psimon #Queen Bee #Question #Ra's al Ghul #Raven ##Raven (Teen Titans) #Red Tornado #Rick Flag ##Rick Flag (Suicide Squad) #Riddler #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Robin (Tim Drake) ##Robin (Teen Titans) #Rocket (Raquel Ervin) #Saint Walker #Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) ##Saturn Girl (Silver Age) #Shazam ##Shazam (New 52) ##Shazam (Classic) ##Shazam (Rebirth) ##Shazam (52) ##Shazam (Infinite Crisis) #Sinestro #Slipknot #Solomon Grundy #Starfire #Starman (Mikaal Tomas) #Steel #Superboy (Jon Kent) ##Superboy (Earth One) #Supergirl ##Supergirl (Arrowverse) ##Supergirl (New 52) ##Supergirl (Pre-Crisis) #Superman (Post-Flashpoint) ##Superman (Earth-2) ##Superman (Earth-Two) ##Superman (Man of Steel) ##Superman (New 52) ##Superman (Pre-Crisis) ##Superman (Classic) ##Superman (Black Suit) ##Superman (Post-Crisis) ##Superman (Infinite Crisis) ##Superman (Red Son) #Superman (Steven Universe) #Supernova (Daniel Carter) #Swamp Thing #Talia al Ghul #Technocrat #Tempest #Terra #Tiamat #Trickster #Two-Face #Ultra-Humanite #Vigilante #Vibe #Vixen #Weather Wizard ##Weather Wizard (Arrowverse) #Wild Dog #Wildcat #Wonder Girl #Wonder Woman ##Wonder Woman (Justice League Movie) ##Wonder Woman (New 52) #Zatanna #Zauriel 'Amalgam Universe' #Access #The Big Question #The Brothers #Catsai #Dare the Terminator #Dark Claw #Deadeye #Doctor Doomsday #Doctor Strangefate #Iron Lantern #Lethal #Nightcreeper #Skulk #Spider-Boy #Super-Soldier 'Side Quest Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *Adolf Hitler *All-Winners Squad **Black Marvel **Blazing Skull **Blonde Phantom **Blue Diamond **Destroyer **Human Torch (Jim Hammond) **Miss America **Thin Man **Toro **Vision (Aarkus) *Alpha Flight **Aurora **Guardian **Marrina Smallwood **Northstar **Puck **Sasquatch **Shaman **Snowbird **Talisman **Vindicator *Angel **Archangel *Arcade *Arachne **Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) **Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) *Balder *Blackheart *The Condor *Daimon Hellstorm **Daimon Hellstorm (Ultimate) *Devil Dinosaur *Dracula (Vlad Tepes Dracula) *Force of Nature **Aqueduct **Firebrand **Firewall **Omar Barrenos **Skybreaker **Sunstreak **Terraformer *Frankenstein's Monster *Howling Commandos **Bucky Barnes ***Bucky Barnes (Classic) ***Captain America (Bucky) ***Winter Soldier ***Winter Soldier (Captain America: Civil War) **Dum Dum Dugan ***Dum Dum Dugan (Classic) **Gabe Jones ***Gabe Jones (Classic) **Jacques Dernier **Jim Morita **Montgomery Falsworth *Ka-Zar *Manphibian *Moon Boy *N'Kantua, the Living Mummy *New Mutants **Cannonball **Magik **Mirage **Sunspot **Wolfsbane *New Warriors **Debrii ***Debrii (Classic) **Microbe ***Microbe (Classic) **Mister Immortal ***Mister Immortal (Classic) **Night Thrasher ***Night Thrasher (Classic) **Speedball ***Penance ***Speedball (Classic) **Squirrel Girl ***Squirrel Girl (Classic) ***Squirrel Girl (Unbeatable) ***Squirrelbuster *Nova (Richard Rider) *Paibok *Powerhouse *The Presence *Satan (Lucifer Lightbearer) *Satan (Marduk Kurios) *Shanna the She-Devil *Soviet Super-Soldiers **Crimson Dynamo (Dimitri Bukharin) **Darkstar **Red Guardian **Ursa Major **Vanguard *Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) *Stegron the Dinosaur Man *Super-Skrull *Talon-R (Robert Rider) *Thunderstrike (Eric Masterson) *Vampire by Night *Witch-Woman (Linda Littletrees) *Wrecking Crew **Bulldozer **Piledriver **Thunderball **Wrecker *Zarathos *Zeus *Zombie 'DC Universe' *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Gentleman Ghost *Jason Mewes **Jay **Jay (Batman Costume) *Justice Society of America **Atom (Al Pratt) **Black Canary (Dinah Drake) **Flash (Jay Garrick) **Green Lantern (Alan Scott) **Hawkman (Carter Hall) **Hourman (Rex Tyler) **Johnny Thunder **Sandman (Wesley Dodds) **Starman (Ted Knight) ***Starman (Modern Age) **Spectre *Kevin Smith **Silent Bob **Silent Bob (Robin Costume) *Psycho-Pirate *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Yosemite Sam 'Free Play Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *3-D Man *Abyss *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Keoing *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Melinda May *Agent Phil Coulson *Ajax **Ajax (2016 Film) *Angel Dust **Angel Dust (2016 Film) *Ant-Man (Earth X) **Giant-Man (Earth X) **Goliath (Earth X) *Ares *Arkon *Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) *Armor *Banshee **Banshee (Ultimate) *Baron Von Blitzschlag *Barton Blaze *Bashenga *Battlescar *Batwing *Ben Urich **Ben Urich (1872) **Ben Urich (Armor Wars) **Ben Urich (House of M) **Ben Urich (Marvel Noir) **Ben Urich (MC2) **Ben Urich (Ultimate Marvel) *Bengal *Beta Ray Bill *Beyonder *Bi-Beast *Black Knight (Augustine du Lac) *Black Knight (Sir Percy) *Black Knight (Nathan Garrett) *Black Widow (Judy Hopps) *Blackout *Blue Streak *Bloodwraith *Bob, Agent of HYDRA *Bolivar Trask *Boomerang *Bowman *Brahl *Bruce Campbell **Ash Williams *Butterball *Byrrah *Captain America (Marco Diaz) *Captain George Stacy **Captain George Stacy (Marc Webb's films) *Captain Universe *Chitauri Tourist *Clay Quatermaine *Cloud 9 *Clown (Eliot Franklin) *Col. Pigman *Colleen Wing *Cotton Mouth *Count Zorba *Crime Master *Crimson Dynamo (Anton Varko) *Cyclone (Pierre Fresson) *Dazzler *Deadpool **Deadpool (2016 Film) **Deadpool (Age of Apocalypse) **Deadpool (Battle of the Atom) **Deadpool (Green Lantern) **Deadpool (Iron Man Armor) **Deadpool (MUA 2) **Deadpool (Ultimate) **Deadpool (Uncanny X-Force) **Deadpool Kid **Zenpool *Dino Manelli *Doctor Strange (Ferb Fletcher) *Dogpool *Eel *Egghead *Ellen Brandt *Erik Selvig **Erik Selvig (Untidy) *Fandral *Finesse *Fing Fang Foom *Firebird *Firelord *Forbush Man *Gef *Gibbon *Gilgamesh *Gorilla Girl *Grandmaster **Grandmaster (Classic) *Graviton *Gravity *Grey Gargoyle *Grim Reaper *Guardian *Gwenpool *Halfnut *Happy Hogan *Hardball *Hazmat *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hellcat *Hellcow *Hermod *High Evolutionary *Hit-Monkey *The Hood *Hogun *Howard the Duck **Iron Duck *Huhtar *Hulk (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hulk-Killer *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *Iron Legion *Izzy Cohen *J. Jonah Jameson *Jack Flag *Jack Frost *Jack O'Lantern *Jack of Hearts *Jakarra *Jimmy Woo *Jiru *Jocasta *Junior Juniper *Kangaroo (Brian Hibbs) *Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) *Kidpool *Killmonger *Killer Shrike **Killer Shrike (Ultimate) *King Arthur Pendragon *Kurse **Kurse (Classic) *Lady Deadpool *Lady Spider *Laura Barton *Leader *Leap-Frog *Lightspeed *Lincoln Campbell *Living Laser *Living Lightning *Liz Toomes *Looter *Lorelei *Lou Ferringo **Hulk (Lou Ferringo) *Luis Reyes *Machine Man *Madame B. *Madame Masque *Madame Web *Man Mountain Marko *Manifold *Man-Wolf **John Jameson *Maria Hill *Master Pandemonium *Matador *Mephisto *Meteorite *Mettle *Mirage (Desmond Charne) *Mister Negative *Monica Chang *Molten Man *Moondragon *Moonstone *Mordred *Morlun *Morph *Moses Magnum *MVP (Michael Van Patrick) *Narblik *Nighthawk *Nightmask *Nova-Prime (Irani Rael) *Oblo *Odin *Overdrive *Owl *Pinky Pinkerton *Porcupine *Poundcakes *Professor Charles Xavier *Quake **Agent Daisy Johnson *Ragnarok *Raina *Randy Vale *Ravage *Rawhide Kid *Rebel Ralston *Red She-Hulk **Betty Ross *Red Wolf *Reptil *Rescue **Pepper Potts *Retch *Robbie Robertson *Ronin *Sally Avril **Sally Avril (The Spectaular Spider-Man) *Satana Hellstorm *Scheme *Scorcher *Scorpio (Jake Fury) *Scrote *Serpent *Sersi *Shaman *Shang-Chi *She-Hulk (Lyla) *Shriek *Skrull Queen *Sif *Silas Mourner *Silverclaw *Silvermane *Sleepwalker *Solarr *Songbird *Speed *Speed Demon (James Sanders) *Spitfire *Spot *Squid (Don Callahan) *Stan Lee **Captain Stan **Excelsior Hulk **Hawkeye Stan **Iron Stan **Spider-Stan **Stanbuster **Watcher Informant **Willie Lumpkin *Star Brand *Stardust *Starfox *Stature *Stilt-Man *Stranger *Striker *Sunfire *Super-Patriot *Swordsman *Synapse *Tatical Force *Thor (Dipper Pines) *Thunderbird *Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) *Trauma *Tullk *Tyr *Uilk *Ultra Girl *U.S. Agent *Valeria Richards *Veil *Veranke *Victor Mancha *Victoria Hand *Volla *Volstagg *Vormund *Warlord Krang *Weasel *Wendigo *White Tiger (Hector Ayala) *White Tiger (Kasper Cole) *White Wolf *Whizzer (James Sanders) *Whizzer (Robert Flank) *Whizzer (Stanley Stewart) *Wyatt Wingfoot *X-Ray *Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) 'DC Universe' *Abin Sur *Adam West *Boodikka *Burt Ward *Christian Bale *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones *Jimmy Olsen *Jor-El **Jor-El (Man of Steel movie) *Lois Lane *Perry White *Professor Pyg *Velma Dinkley 'Amalgam Universe' * 'Other Universes' *Barack Obama *Conan O'Brien *Dan Buckley *Darh Vader *Donald Duck *Elmer Fudd *Eric Bana *Foghorn Leghorn *Han Solo *Goofy *Joe Quesada *Luke Skywalker *Marvin the Martian *Mickey Mouse **Spider-Mouse **Sorcerer Mickey *Minnie Mouse *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Riku *Rupert Murdoch *Sora **Sora (Kingdom Hearts II) *Speedy Gonzales *Sylvester the Cat *Tasmanian Devil *Tweety Bird *Wile E. Coyote 'Deadpool Shop Characters' 'Marvel Universe' *Abigal Brand *Agent Carter **Agent Carter (Retired) **Captain America (Peggy Carter) *Agent Sitwell *Agent Williams *A.I.M. Agent *Alan Fine *Alicia Masters *Amon (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Ant-Girl *Ant-Thony *Arabian Knight *Asgardian Warrior *Atlantian Warrior *Atlas *Avengers Secruity Guard 1 *Avengers Secruity Guard 2 *Avengers Secruity Guard 3 *Avi Arad *Beetle (Janice Lincoln) *Beth the Waitress *Bethany Cole *Betty Brant *Big Man (Frederick Foswell) *Big Man (Janica Foswell) *Black Tarantula *Bone Saw McGraw *Brock Rumlow *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Member *Bug *Burglar *C.B. Cebulski *C'China *Calypso *Carnom *Carrion *Cassie Lang *Citizen V *Count Nefaria *Cyclone (André Gerard) *D'Kar *Damage Control *Dark Elf *Deathlocket *Demon *Demogoblin *Demolition Man *Destroyer (Minifigure) *Detroit Steel *Doctor Helen Cho *Doctor List *Doombot *Dore Miaje Warrior *Dr. Mendel Stromm *Edwin Jarvis *Electro Goon *Eric Koening *Ex Nihilo *Extremis Soldier *Evil Goon *Fire Giant *Franklin Richards *Frost Giant *Galactus Follower *Galactus Punisher *Gamma Powered Criminal *Gargoyle *Ghost Rider (Robbie Reyes) *Gordon *Grant Ward *Grasshopper (Doug Taggert) *Green Goblin Goon *Happy Hogan *Harley Keener *Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) *Hecate (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Henry Peter Gyrich *Horse (Hellstorm's demon-steeds) *Human Fly (Richard Deacon) *HYDRA Agent *HYDRA Soldier *Ikthalon *Iron Doombot *Iron Cross *Iron Knight *Iron Maniac *Iron Patriot *Iron Skull *Isaac Perlmutter *Jasper Stiwell *Jennifer Kale *Jiaying *John Turitzin *Jolt *Justin Hammer *Kang Minion *Katherine Reynolds *Klaue Henchman *Komodo *Kraglin Obfonteri *Kree Soldier *Kronan Warrior *Lady Donna *Lady Octopus *Laufey *Leather Boy *Lion Soldier *Living Brain *Living Totem *Lyja *M'Wabu *Mach 5 *Maelstrom *Magnitron *Malice (Nakia) *Maya Hansen *Menace *Meredith Quill *Merlin *Mighty Destroyer *Mindless One Warrior *M.O.D.O.M. *Moloid *Morton E. Handel *MRD Soldier *Murderbot *N'Basa *N'Dele *N'Gassi *Ned Leeds *Night Nurse *Ninja *Nova (Frankie Raye) *Octo-Bots *The Other *Phobos *Phyla-Vell (Martyr) **Phyla-Vell (Captain Marvel) **Phyla-Vell (Quasar) *The Pistol Pincher *Platyborg *Police Officer 2099 *Power Man (Victor Herman Alvarez) *The Protector *Psyklop *Purple Man *Quasar *Queen Ramonda *Rabbit-Woman *Rage *Red Vulture *Roxanne Simpson *Sandman Goon *Scorpion Goon *Scientist Supreme *Sentinel *Senator Robert Kelly *Sentry-459 *S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *S.H.I.E.L.D. Scientist *S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier *Shinzu *Shinzu Warrior *Shocker Thug *Skrull Scientist *Skrull Soldier *Skrull Warrior *Space Phantom *Starlet Witch *Stone Warrior *Sunpyre *S.W.O.R.D. Agent *S.W.O.R.D. Soldier *Swarm *T'Chaka *Tarantula *Techno *Thom *Thug *Tic *Titannus *Tombstone *Torg the Abominable Snow-King *Ultimo *Ultron Destroyer *Ultron Robot *Ultron Sentry *Ultron Sentry Officer *Vampire *Vermin *Victoria Winagte Hellstorm *Viking Warrior *W'Tambi *Walrus *White Rabbit Goon *White Tiger (Angela del Toro) **White Tiger (House of M) *Ymir 'DC Universe' *Bo Harras *Christopher Nolan *Dan DiDio *Diane Nelson *Geoff Johns *Jim Lee *Paul Levitz 'Amalgam Universe' * 'Other Universes' *Dj Rattan *Dracula (Christopher Lee) *Murv3 *Ryan Hernandez *Satan (Human) *Super One *Ty Oliver DLC Characters 'Season Pass' Great Lake Avengers Character Pack *Big Bertha *Dinah Soar *Doorman *Flatman *Mr. Immortal Sh'iar Empire Level Pack ''' *Araki *Cerise *Corsair *D'Ken *Deathbird *Deathcry *Electron *Erik the Red *Gladiator *Hussar *Korvus *Lilandra Neramani *Neutron *Sharra *Starbolt *Warstar '''Capcom Universe Character Pack *Ryu *Ken Masters *Sakura Kasugano *Chun-Li *Guile *M. Bison *Morrigan Aensland *Mega Man *Zero *Roll *Mega Man.EXE *Mega Man X *Sunburned Sakura *M. Bison *Cammy White *Guile *Charlie *Alex *Vega *Zangief *Chris Redfield *Nathan Spencer/Rad Spencer Injustice Society Level Pack *Brain Wave (Henry King, Sir.) *Fiddler (Isaac Brown) *Gambler (Steven Sharpe III) *Harlequin (Molly Mayne) *Icicle (Joar Mahkent) *Per Degaton *Sportsmaster (Lawrence Crock) *Thinker (Clifford DeVoe) *Tigres (Paula Brooks) *Wizard (William Zard) Legion of Superheroes Character Pack *Blok *Bouncing Boy *Chameleon Boy *Chameleon Girl *Dawnstar *Element Lad *Gazelle *Kid Quantum *Monstress *Night Boy *Polar Boy *Timber Wolf *Ultra Boy Elders of the Universe Character Pack *Architect *Astronomer *Caregiver *Champion of the Universe *Contemplator *Explorer *Father Time *Gardener *Judicator *Obliterator *Possessor *Runner *Trader Pack 7 * Pack 8 * Pack 9 * Pack 10 * Pack 11 * Pack 12 * Pack 13 * Cartoon Network X Injustice Pack * Mortal Kombat Character Pack *Baraka *Cyrax *Johnny Cage *Kitana *Liu Kang *Mileena *Raiden *Sektor *Shao Kahn *Sonya Blade *Scorpion (MK) *Sub-Zero 'Free DLC' Marvel UK Character Free Pack *Adam Crown *Breeze James *Dark Angel *Death Metal *Death's Head *Digitek *Killpower *Mad Jim Jaspers *Motormouth *Night Raven *Plasmer *Wild Thing Young All-Stars Character Free Pack *Dan the Dyna-Mite *Flying Fox *Fury *Iron Munro *Neptune Perkins *Sandy *Tigress *Tsunami All-Captains Squad Character Free Pack *Captain Australia *Captain Brazil *Captain Canada *Captain Liechtenstein MC2 Out of Time Character Free Pack *Angry Eagle *Mr. Fantastic (MC2) *Ms. Fantastic (Lyja Storm) *Nova (MC2) *Rad (Alyce Grimm) *Scarlet Spider (Felicia Hardy) *Stinger (Cassandra Lang) *Wild Thing (Rina Logan) Vehicles Levels 'Marvel's Story Mode' 'DC's Story Mode' 'Gwenpool's Chambers (Side Quest)' 'Booster Gold's Chambers (Side Quest)' 'Flashblack Movies Quest' Open World 'Battleworld' 'Gotham City' 'Metropolis' 'New York City' 'Other Locations' Achievements/Trophies Trivia *Each Level will contain 10 minikits, a Civilain in peril including Stan Lee and Adam West, True crossover bar and 1 trainer/character card. *This game will feature 50 levels on each two Sides including 25 Marvel and DC stories, 30 Gwenpool and Booster Gold Chambers and 30 Red and Pink Bricks. Voice Actors 'Regular Dialogue' *Tim Daly - Superman/Clark Kent *George Newborn - Superman (New 52) *Shenoah Allen - *Troy Baker - Batman/Bruce Wayne (New 52) *Kevin Conroy - Batman/Bruce Wayne *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin *Colleen O' Shaughnessey - Captain Jake Morales/Spider-Jake *Quinton Flynn - *Cindy Robinson - *Tom Kenny - *John DiMaggio - Wreck-It Ralph *Wally Wingert - Ludo *Michelle Ruff - Computer voice *Karen Strassman - Kitana, Mileena *Nolan North - Rocket Raccon *Scott Porter - Cyclops/Scott Summers *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Eric Bana - Himself *Dom Bartlett - *Cian Barry - *Drake Bell - *Skye Bennett - Wasp *Tim Bentinck - *Steven Blum - Wolverine/Logan *Melanie Bond - *Kelly Burke - *Bruce Campbell - Himself *Richie Campbell - *Tom Clarke-Hill - *Kevin Coello - Tinkerer *Claire Corbett - *Stefane Cornicard - *Josh Cowdery - *Maria Teresa Creasey - *Jim Cummings - Thunderstrike/Eric Masterson *Samantha Dakin - *Dar Dash - Wonder Man/Simon Williams *Robbie Daymond - Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Sacha Dhawan - *Mark Ebule - *Nathan Fillon - Wonder Man *Freddie Fox - *Stefan Ashton Frank - Groot, Baby Groot, Green Goblin *Franciska Friede - Gwenpool, Supergirl *Will Friedle - Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Jenny Funnell - *Teresa Gallagher - *Pedro Lloyd Gardiner - *Tim Gettys - Throg *John Guerrasio - *Ryan Ford Iosco - *Chris Jarman - *Kenneth Jay - *Bruce Lester Johnson - *Jonathan Keeble - *Kate Kennedy - Hela *Simon Kerr - *Rebecca Kiser - *Julian Kostov - *Anna Koval - *Lex Lang - Doctor Doom *Stan Lee - Himself *Laurel Lefkow - *Arina Li - *Dan Li - Wong *Jimmy Livingstone - *Eric Loren - *Damian Lynch - Killmonger *Richard Lynson - *Olivia Mace - *Danny Mahoney - *Laura Bailey - Star Butterfly/Starlet Witch *Bryce Papenbrook - Marco Diaz/Captain America, Dipper Pines/Dippor Pinedinson *Vanessa Marshall - Gamora *Gary Martin - *Eleanor Matsuura - *Jason Mewes - Himself *Jean-Luc Bilodeau - Northstar/Jean-Paul Beaubier *Tahj Mowry - Spider-Man/Miles Morales *Derek Theler - Mister Immortal/Craig Hollis *Chelsea Kane - *Naomi McDonald - *Colin McFarlane - Heimdall, Horus *David Menkin - *Alexander Mercury - *Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck *Stuart Milligan - *Nick Nevern - *Trevor Dion Nicholas - *Nathan Nolan - *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool *Mikey O'Connor - *Kate O'Sullivan - *Osi Okerafor - *Ryan Penagos - *Chris Ragland - *Erich Redman - *Matt Reeves - *Kevin Michael Richardson - *Alexis Rodney - *Nicholas Rowe - *Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham *John Schwab - *Hugh Scully - Adolf Hitler *Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror *Kerry Shale - King Arthur Pendragon *Martin T. Sherman - *Cherrelle Skeete - *David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer *Kevin Smith - Himself *Becca Stewart - *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Ronan Summers - *Fred Tatasciore - *Emma Tate - *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto *Christopher Tester - *Caitlin Thorburn - *Paul Thornley - *Ramon Tikeram - Doctor Strange *Ricky Ullman - Spider-Man/Bruce Banner *Fiona Wade - *Albert Welling - *Tom Welling - *Adam West - Himself (Archive Audio) *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher/Doctor Ferb *Tara Strong - *Joanne Whalley - Emerald Empress *Andres Williams - *Susan Wokoma - *Glenn Wrage - J. Jonah Jameson 'Archive Dialogue/Different Dialogue' *Chris Pratt - Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana - Gamora *Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel - Baby Groot *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Pom Klementieff - Mantis *Michael Rooker - Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan - Nebula *Sean Gunn - Kraglin Obfonteri *Kurt Russell - Ego *Elizabeth Debicki - Ayesha *Chris Sullivan - Taserface *Steve Agee - Gef *Tommy Flanagan - Tullk *Evan Jones - Retch *Jimmy Urine - Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart - Brahl *Mike Escamilla - Scrote *Joe Fria - Oblo *Terence Rosemore - Narblik *Blondy Baruti - Huhtar *Sylvester Stallone - Stakar Ogord *Ving Rhames - Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh - Aleta Ogord *Miley Cyrus - Mainframe *Michael Rosenbaum - Martinex *Laura Haddock - Meredith Quill *Stan Lee - Watcher Informant *Seth Green - Howard the Duck *Glenn Close - Irani Rae/Nova Prime *Jeff Goldblum - Grandmaster *Fred the Dog - Cosmo *J.K. Simmons - J.Jonah Jameson *Jeremy Irons - Alfred Pennyworth *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Zendaya as Michelle Jones *Donald Glover as Aaron Davis/Prowler *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Laura Harrier as Liz Toomes *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 *Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag *Abraham Attah as Abe Brown *Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson *Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita *Selenis Leyva as Monica Warren *Angourie Rice as Betty Brant *Martin Starr as Roger Harrington *Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Toomes *Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer *Michael Mando as Mac Gargan *Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker #1 *Jennifer Connelly as Karen/Suit Lady *Gary Weeks as Agent Foster *Christopher Berry as Randy Vale *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello *Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobbwell *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy *J.J. Totah as Seymour O'Reilly *Hemky Madera as Mr. Delmar *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *John Penick as Barry Hapgood *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton *Michael Peña as Luis *T.I. as Dave *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Wood Harris as Gale *Judy Greer as Maggie Lang *Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang *David Dastmalchian as Kurt *Martin Donovan as Mitchell Carson *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Gregg Turkington as Dale *Joe Chrest as Frank *Dax Griffin as Young Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Nicholas Barrera as Ernesto *Carlos Aviles as Carlos *Lyndsi LaRose as Emily *Robert Crayton as Peachy *Danny Vasquez as Ignacio Quotes LEGO Marvel vs. DC 2: Infinite Crisis on Battleworld/Quotes Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's ideas